tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
McCormick-Deering 22-36
The was built by International Harvester from 1929 to 1934 in the Milwaukee Works factory. Model History :For Company history see McCormick-Deering 22-36 was a name used for the improved McCormick-Deering 15-30 in export markets and occasionally in the US. The engine of the 22-36 had a ¼" larger bore than that of the original 15-30, increasing displacement to 425 ci. The governed rpm was also increased from 1,000 to 1,050. The Nebraska test showed a maximum power output of 40 belt and 30 drawbar hp. Timeline *1921: International 15-30 Gear Drive introduced *1922: Tractor renamed McCormick-Deering 15-30 *1929: Engine size increased, model changed to 22-36 for export markets *1934: Production ended Modification Timeline *1929: Piston bore was widened to 4 3/4" (4.75inches ) bore from 4 1/2" (4.50inches). The combination exhaust manifold was introduced, with a two hole carb fitting area;- so the carburettor base fitting was changed from a 3-hole to a 2-hole. PurOlators and the new flywheel and clutch assembly were perminently added, with the purOlator now bolted onto a fixing plate which was attached onto the right side of the engine block. The first variation of the water-pump was fitted; this had one inlet for hot water to come out of the cylinder head and one water oulet to flow water from the cylinder head back into the engine with the radiator water. New V-belt pullies were added for better grip, instead of flat belts and pullies. The top pulley and fan assembly joined onto the water-pump, which was joined onto the front of the cylinder head; instead of the fan and pulley being mounted onto the timing-case. The cylinder head was given a little more height and the spark plug hole ends were widened, which meant longer push rods and valves aswell. The oil pump had to have an extra oil pipe leading of it to go to the purOlator which also had a relief valve fitted to regulate the oil pressure; so the pump also changed slightly. The three-hole triangle-like flange located behind the pulley around the bearing housing on the one side of the pulley housing was changed to a square shaped four-hole flange; and on the over side the opposite bearing housing was changed from a circle shape to another square shape. The pulley/pto clutch lever on the side of the transmission and gearbox unit was scrapped and a new bent-gearstick-like lever was designed to go on top of the transmission and gearbox unit behind the tank support on the driver's side. One of the transmission and gearbox unit re-design changes happened this year. The bell/flywheel housing had a bit of a change with the cast-webbing on the flywheel-side; and a little window hole was cast-in on the right-side that had a little sheet-metal cover with a two-hole bolt fixing to see the markings on the back of the flywheel like TDC (top dead centre/er). Another thing to be changed was the govenor housing, as the lubrication fitting was normally angled downward because there previously was no oil filter; this changed to pointing upwards so a pipe could come across from the purOlator oil filter and down into the govenor housing. Because of the new style of exhaust manifold, the carburettor stuck out a few more centimetres; this is why a rectanglular stepped area was put onto the left-side engine side-panel/curtain as room for the carb. The pot exhaust elbow on the dash/bulkhead was discarded and the elbow now came back out of the engine side-panel/curtain in the same place as before, this time the tin work corner was left off for easier lifting of the manifold's side side-panel. In 1929 there were two variations of the 22-36 or 'New 15-30', these were the early-year and the late-year 1929 22-36's or 'New 15-30's'. The early-year 1929 tractor had a different set of water-cooling pipes than the late-year one, but the same system and arrangement. The difference was that the earlier one had a narrower engine water-inlet pipe than the later tractor. The later one had pipes of the same thickness as the normal 15-30; but on the radiator pipe there was an extra pipe veeing off upto the water pump and on the engine water-inlet pipe there was a brass butterfly valve. This valve helped to warm up the engine on a cold day by controlling the amount of water going into the engine. The valve was controlled by linkages coming from the valve, round the front of the engine above the timing case, across the bottom of the engine's other side; up the dash/bulkhead; along side the tank support and was secured by the last tank strap closest to the driver. Which meant that the warming and cooling of the engine could be controlled from the driver's position. Both 1929 models had a thin variation water manifold instead of the more normal big 15-30 water manifold. *1930's: The late-1929 version water-cooling pipes were discarded. The water-cooling system changed to a different arrangement that the radiator pipe was just one pipe now that went straight to the water-pump; and the engine water-inlet pipe headed diagonally up towards the pump but joined to another pipe leading from a new design water manifold via a Y-pipe before joining to the pump. The new design water manifold was another big manifold with a verticle flat side on the left side of the engine and with a plate that was bolted on, containing a bellows style thermostat filled with wax. The wax would warm up when the engine got hot and at the right temperature the wax would expand the bellows thus opening a valve, to allow a flow of hot water to the water-pump from the cylinder head; through the pipe joined to the engine water-inlet pipe. These pipes direct water in and out of the pump and engine. The engine water-inlet pipe also had a drain cock on the outside mounted to the end of the pipe that was joined to the engine. The transmission and gearbox unit was changed again. The over last modification was a change in the oil-bath air cleaner (the third air cleaner variation). The air cleaner pipe that joined to the dash/bulkhead and the top of the air cleaner tank was an all-in-one cast part; where the pipe joined onto the back of the tank top. This allowed the air cleaner end pipe and strainer to be fitted to the top of the tank, instead of coming off of the side of the tank and the dash/bulkhead pipe fitted to the top of the tank of which was the previous design (middle variation). During some point in the 1930's (preferably just after 1929) the splitdorf on the E4A was changed to an automatic impulse. Also during some point around 1932-33 the magneto changed to the International F-4 with automatic drum-type impulse of International's own design. *From 1928 and up the original literature I have states "ball and roller bearing at 34 points" and "Today, these tractors are equipped with 34 ball and roller bearings'." ''Out of all of my adverts that brag about the 15-30, the best one for the bearings is a 1930 one that states ''"Ball and roller bearings at 34 points add to easy running and long life."**After purchasing an original 1936 15-30 TC-5-B (the last book which preceedes TC-5-A) parts book/manual that covers all of the 22-36 parts for every year variation, I have found out that there were so many different parts for "special" versions and at least two or three "special" parts packages for these tractors. For instance people could probably have had a Dixie model 46-C or a Robert Bosch type FU-4-AR-S60, C-125 or C-125A; instead of an E4A or an Inductor type F-4 magneto. Also aswell, there is a "special" exhaust manifold diagram not named and without any part No. in the book on the last variation 1930's type cooling. The carburetor is mounted higher up on this a lot more differently arranged Exhaust manifold. Another interesting thing is that throughout the whole production period from 1929-34 the 15-30's had five variations of the complete fan and water pump assembly. There were two types of fan and water pump originally in 1929 (11683-D, DA) and three in 1930 (11683-DA, DB and DC); pump 11683-DC was able to replace it's predecessor pumps (D, DA and DB) on the earlier tractors and was used until half way through 1930. There's no pump shown for 1931. A fifth fan and pump assembly model 21247-DX was introduced at the beginning of production in 1932 until probably the end in 1934. This '''should help' anyone to work out differences upon variations and who can't date their 15-30's (only approximate year dating). This information is partly derived from original International Harvester Company literature and true facts and shouldn't be edited any further. This information SHOULD NOT be copied for book purposes. Added by IH_15-30_expert. Factory locations *International Harvester Milwaukee Works, Milwaukee, Wisconsin, USA Specification See Infobox for basic details Variations and Options Rubber tires available from about 1933: 7.50-16 or 7.50-18 front and 12.75-28 or 13.50-24 rear. Serial Numbers Information Preservation Please add details of known examples in preservation here; Gallery McCormick-Deering 15-30 (22-36) advert.jpg|My 1929 IHC/McCormick-Deering advert, advertising the McCormick-Deering 'New 15-30' (22-36).|link=IH_15-30_expert 22-36 poster.jpg|My 1930 McCormick-Deering 15-30 advert, advertising the 'New 15-30' (22-36).|link=IH_15-30_expert See also * International 15-30 Gear Drive * McCormick-Deering 15-30 * List of Tractor Manufacturers ;Collection related info * Shows and Meets - events featuring tractors and other machinery * Clubs Listing - List of clubs including various tractor marques * Collections - list of private collections with tractors (add yours) * Museums - includes museums featuring tractors (please add missing ones) References / Sources External Links * Category:McCormick-Deering 22-36 22-36 Category:Tractors by model number Category:Tractors built in the United States Category:36 hp tractors Category:22 (model number) Category:36 (model number) Category:2236 (model number)